fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Doc Feelgood
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Doc Feelgood! Thanks for your edit to the Lunar Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 07:50, December 21, 2012 Heya! Hey there Doc. The name's Ash. I'm an admin on this wiki, and I've noticed your two articles. Now, since you're a new user, I'd just like you to refer to the links above in the "Welcome" message. They will be beneficial at any time of your stay here, so please use them completely! We haven't made them for ourselves y'know. In any case, if you need any help, contact me via my talk page. I'll be here most of the time, and I'm always ready to help. Cheers![[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 11:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, just remember that Wave, Blast, Detonation, and Shock where all developed sepratly by my charicter. it is ment to be a non combat type of magic. last messige was from me about using lifestreem magicFlame Lizard (talk) 04:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) if you want to develop your own spells, let me know and i can help with itFlame Lizard (talk) 04:33, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply sure, healing was suppose to be the base of life stream magic, go right ahead with that. you don't have to avoid the spells my character, with exceptions to Detonate as that uses other means with magic, just be aware that my character has adapted this magic for himself.Flame Lizard (talk) 05:00, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Send me the name of your person and i will add it to the list of users, also you will have to think of a way for them to have learned it, as most of the users of lifestream magic where wiped out by Vax Culhorn Works for me 23:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) the last post was me i was logged out sorry. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Lightning No, you may not. This is exactly what I hoped to prevent; everyone asking for combination Dragon Slayers. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 02:57, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Btooom! Uploads! I love you just because you're a Btooom! manga reader...JoJolion (talk) 02:32, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Dude, i would like to use youre Fusion-Make on a character i am currently working on Thanks in advance --Garlicfork (talk) 08:17, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks!! Garlicfork (talk) 07:05, April 8, 2015 (UTC)